Rumplestiltkin's Daughter
by Sarah Elizabeth Reddington
Summary: I was thinking the other day, imagine if Rumplestiltskin had a daughter before Bae was born? Kida was only 5 years old when the Dark One took her away from her family. But little did she know that there two Dark Ones, after she kills her master, she waits for her father to kill her master's brother so she can reunite with him and help him get back Belle and Bae. :)


Herro :)

Rumple is my favorite character on the show. My nickname is actually Rumple :)

So i thought the other day what if he had a daughter?

Tell me if you like it, if you do great, if not well i tried :)

P.S. His daughter's name is the princess from Atlantis I love that film and I wish that Eddy and Adam would put her in the show sooner or later.

* * *

"Hello, Rumplestiltskin." A cloaked stranger said as they walked out from behind some trees.

"Do I know you?" He asked the cloaked stranger in front of him in his high pitched voice that he adapted to match his new persona.

"Oh no but I know all about you." The stranger took off the cloak to revile a girl about 19 years old, when she saw the confused look on his face she gave out a high pitched giggle.

"Kida!"

"Wow he remembers who I am." She laughed.

"Where did you go, when I came back from the war you weren't there?"

"Mother was sick when she was pregnant with Bae so in exchange for her and Bae's health she gave me to the Dark One."

"I killed the Dark One."

"No there were two, look at your dagger." He took it out and looked at it; he turned it over and saw her name on there. "Yeah, a couple of months ago I killed my master because he was cruel to me and he told me that you would kill his brother because we can help each other I can help you find Belle and Bae if you help me with something's that I can't do without the power of my father."

"But Belle's dead, Regina told me that she was dead."

"Since when do you listen to Regina?" She scoffed.

"She's not dead?"

"No she is in one of Regina's towers waiting for Regina to kill her, and hoping that you would rescue her."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I have been visiting her. All she says is that she wants you go over there and rescue her."

"Ok I will help her but you have to help me get Belle out of the place Regina has her."

"It would be my pleasure to help my father." She said with a smile.

Ok let's back up a little here, you are probably thinking 'hey Rumplestiltskin doesn't have a daughter, he has a son.' Well the stories you have been told are untrue, he and his wife did bore a son but they also bore a daughter as well without his knowledge. You all know that a seeker told him about him having a son but his 5 year old daughter was given to the 'old' dark one before Rumplestiltskin killed him.

While he was on the battle field he had no idea that his wife was sick at home carrying Bae, she pleaded to anyone who would listen that she would give anything to become well and her child healthy. Unfortunately the only person who listened was the Dark One he said he would make two of them well again if he could have her first born, and without thinking she agreed. So on the night of the birth he was there making sure that he got what he was owed. The only ones who knew about what happened to Kidagakash Dark One and Milah.

Kida was treated like a slave other than a daughter, she was forced to clean everything and take care of a home that was only occupied by her for the majority of the time. But when he was there she was fascinated by magic and what it can/could do but being a slave her master never showed her what to do or how to use it.

She was never allowed into her master's work room under any circumstances, but not being one for listening she went in anyway and started cleaning, when she found a book. She had never gone to school so she couldn't read a whole lot but there was a picture in the book; it was picture of two daggers; one with her master's name on it and the other with another name she couldn't read since she couldn't. She looked everywhere to find the dagger in the book, she examined it. It was a very old looking shape, none like she has ever seen before in the basement or the ones he uses to cut her with. She turned it over to reveal a name it was the name of the other person who must have the other dagger. After her thorough examination she hid it in her dress.

Her master returned later that evening, she was in her room lying on her bed when she heard a massive commotion upstairs. She smiled because she knew exactly what he was looking for. He stormed into her room and used magic to make her stand up.

"You could have asked." She said. She wasn't afraid of him; there was nothing he could do to her that he hasn't done already. He has chocked her to the point of almost death, he raped her on a daily basis, he cut her and he used magic to make her feel like she wasn't worth anything.

"Where is it?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Where's what master?"

"My dagger where is it?"

"Why would I know where it is? I'm not allowed in that room of yours, remember."

"Yes I said that but you still go in there anyway. Now give it to me."

"Ok." She said plunging it into his heart.

"You have no idea what you have done." He gasped.

"Yes I do, I just got rid of the one person who has made my life a misery for 19 years." She said. She took out the dagger from his chest and she saw the name erasing and was being to be replaced with something else. Her name. She saw her masters colour fade from his skin and transferred to hers. She got an overwhelming headache, she heard her master speak again.

"Kida, your true father in time will be the owner of the other dagger, find him and tell him who you are, he will help you."

"Help me with what?"

"He will help you save our people, Kida I'm sorry I was so cruel to you." He said with his final breath.

"I forgive you." She said as she kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. She had a long time to wait if she wanted to be reunited with her true father.

For years she waited for the name on the other side of her dagger to change. It felt like centuries before the name changed but in actuality it was only a couple of months. The night it happened was like every other night Kida was sitting in her room practicing spells from her master's book with her dagger next to her, she was about to fall asleep when she felt something that felt like someone was killing her. She looked next to her and saw that her dagger was still there but glowing, she turned it over and saw the old name was fading and was being replaced with another name. Rumplestiltskin. When her pain subsided as smiled and began laughing she was going to finally meet her father. She waited until she knew that he needed help.

Her chance came when he lost his son but he wasn't completely destroyed so she waited for a couple more years until he would meet Belle, fall in love with her, cast her out and then Regina would finally crack him by telling him that Belle was dead. That's when he finally broke and went on a rampage, he trashed his castle. As she witnessed her father's rampage she cried along with him.

After Regina's visit, she followed her back to her castle, that's when she saw Belle coming out of the back of a cage and was being pushing into the castle. After she knew that there were no guards she crept into the cell and found Belle sleeping on a bed. She walked over to Belle and lightly shook her.

"Belle, Belle. Belle wake up." Kida said. When she finally woke she gasped.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is Kida and I know Rumplestiltskin. I need his help with something and the only way I can get him to help me is to tell him where you are and where he can find his son."

"He told me his son died."

"No he didn't he just fell through a portal, he didn't tell you because he didn't want to trust you because you are the only one who has loved him in years."

"But he told me to leave, I love him but I can't get out."

"I have a plan but you have to be stuck in here for a while."

"Yeah as long as you can guarantee that I won't die."

"Yeah I'll cast a spell on you so the Queen can't kill you." She said waving her hand over Belle's entire body.

"How do you know him?" Belle asked.

"I'm the daughter he thought died long ago." Kida said before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Once back in her castle Kida sent her father a message saying that she needed help like so many people have before. She told him to meet her in the forest near her castle. It was hours before he showed up but she knew he would sooner or later even if he took all day. He finally appeared but he looked like he was over the whole Belle thing.

"Hello, Rumplestiltskin." A cloaked stranger said as they walked out from behind some trees.

"Do I know you?" He asked the cloaked stranger in front of him in his high pitched voice that he adapted to match his new persona.

"Oh no but I know all about you." The stranger took off the cloak to revile a girl about 19 years old, when she saw the confused look on his face she gave out a high pitched giggle.

"Kida!"

"Wow he remembers who I am." She laughed.

"Where did you go, when I came back from the war you weren't there?"

"Mother was sick when she was pregnant with Bae so in exchange for her and Bae's health she gave me to the Dark One."

"I killed the Dark One."

"No there were two, look at your dagger." He took it out and looked at it; he turned it over and saw her name on there. "Yeah, a couple of centuries ago I killed my master because he was cruel to me and he told me that you would kill his brother because we can help each other I can help you find Belle and Bae if you help me with something's that I can't do without the power of my father."

"But Belle's dead, Regina told me that she was dead."

"Since when do you listen to Regina?" She scoffed.

"She's not dead?"

"No she is in one of Regina's towers waiting for Regina to kill her, and hoping that you would rescue her."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I have been visiting her. All she says is that she wants you go over there and rescue her."

"Ok I will help her but you have to help me get Belle out of the place Regina has her."

"It would be my pleasure to help my father." She said with a smile.

* * *

Yes i know i repeated the beginning but i just wanted you guys to get the picture of the story.

Please review this story :)


End file.
